A Christmas Carrot: School Days Extra
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Un milagro de navidad que experimentó L antes de mudarse de Inglaterra. Tomando el universo de School Days mi otro fic Si bien L no tomó "Ryuuzaki" de BB, ¿entonces de quién lo hizo? No se lo pierdan!
1. Extraño

**.- A Christmas Carrot -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente a: __Vegen Isennawa__, __ilovetwilightboys__, __Diana Albatou__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __kaoryciel94__, __Hikari Sparda__, __adrifernan19__, __xilema95__, y __vergil ansem__._

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo I: Extraño**

Hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto como esa vez. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Y todo por ese extraño visitante…

- ¡L-sama! – llamaba uno de los niños mientras corría hacia él -. L-sama, olvidaste tu gorro.

El pequeño jadeaba por la carrera que había hecho para alcanzarlo. El pelinegro cogió el gorro de lana y le sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, Nate. Regresa ahora con Quillish y permanece con él, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?

El pequeño parecía dolido de no poder seguir a su ídolo. No comprendía que alguien podría querer pasar tiempo a solas. Él mismo había estado solo antes, y por nada del mundo querría volver a estarlo.

- Nate, esto es algo que debo hacer yo mismo.

- Pero L-sama…

- Vete con Quillish de una vez, Nate. Comienzo a perder la paciencia.

El mayor retomó su camino sin decir más, sabiendo que el pequeño obedecería al fin. Se sentía molesto, él y Quillish habían discutido horas antes.

_Ya no soy un niño._

No lo comprendía. Era en aquella época festiva en la cual le venían de vuelta todos esos flashes que no conseguía explicar. Y por mucho que caminara, que pensara o se distrajera, siempre terminaba acabando en el mismo sitio. Con o sin Quillish, volvía a escuchar las campanas…

Luego de tres años sin saber el motivo, finalmente encontró el lugar que veía en sueños. Una vieja iglesia abandonada, un incendio… Por todo esto, decidió que debía visitar el lugar él solo.

_Y no tengo miedo. Ya no tengo miedo._

Se paró delante de la iglesia deteriorada. La nieve abundaba en el paisaje, y el frío era abrumador. Se quedó contemplándola por un momento, reuniendo valor antes de entrar.

_¿Recordaré algo más si lo hago?_

Así se encontraba él, cuando advirtió que alguien se había parado a un par de metros, observando también lo que quedaba del complejo. Lo miró de reojo: Era un muchacho, como de su misma edad, demasiado abrigado como para rescatar algo más de su apariencia.

_Mm… Me pregunto si será una molestia…_

El pelinegro volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y consiguió avanzar un paso más hacia el complejo. Sintió que el otro muchacho lo miraba ahora a él, lo cual le dio más fuerza de seguir avanzando sólo para quitarse de su vista.

- ¿No pensarás entrar ahí o sí? – habló de repente el extraño.

El pelinegro se detuvo en plena marcha. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? ¡Qué entrometido se le antojaba de repente! Sin duda alguna sería una molestia.

L volteó un poco para ver si en verdad se dirigía a él. Encontró al otro mirándolo de vuelta con esos enormes lentes protectores que le cubrían medio rostro por completo.

- Mm… - carraspeó L, y siguió caminando como si nada.

- ¿Es en serio? – insistió el otro siguiéndolo interesado.

Ya estaban en la puerta destrozada cuando el pelinegro se volteó bruscamente a encararlo.

- Ya, basta. ¿Podrías por favor irte? Estás molestándome.

El muchacho abrigado se quedó observándolo, pues el pelinegro no lograba distinguir ningún rasgo de su rostro como para decir que lo había tomado por sorpresa. No obstante, podía ver la parte inferior del rostro, y ésta sonrió.

- Tengo tanto derecho para entrar como tú – replicó altanero.

- No planeabas hacerlo hasta que yo lo hice. Así que lárgate hasta que yo me vaya si deseas hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora? Estoy aquí presente, ¿o no?

L quería golpearlo. ¿Qué le daba derecho a ese tipo de arruinar su tan importante ocasión? De todas formas, tendría paciencia. Vivir en un orfanato te daba ese privilegio, una tolerancia infinita.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro volvió a girar y salió del lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? – espetó el muchacho incrédulo - ¡Vamos! ¡Entremos juntos! Será divertido.

_Divertido. Será todo menos eso_, pensó L mientras se alejaba.

- Oye, no quise molestarte, lo siento.

El extraño lo había alcanzado tan rápido que L no se había dado cuenta. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó su voz justo en su detrás, mas no le respondió.

- Vuelve, ven. Si quieres te espero afuera…

De improviso, el muchacho le sujetó de una mano para detenerle. L se sorprendió más ante el acto, y se zafó con gesto indignado.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó acalorándose un poco.

- Sólo trato de…

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- No, yo sólo…

- Entonces déjame tranquilo, y haz lo quieras.

L se estaba cansando. ¿Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera? Reemprendió su camino más molesto que antes.

- Yo te conozco – soltó de pronto el extraño quedándose rezagado. L se detuvo una vez más -. Vives en ese orfanato, la Wammy's House.

_Ah, por eso le dije a Quillish que se apresurase en hacer levantar un muro más alto._

- ¿Y qué?

- Te seguí a propósito.

L lo examinó detenidamente.

- ¿Quién eres?

El extraño sonrió.

- Dime primero tu nombre.

- … Danuve – respondió L algo incómodo.

- En ese caso, puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Bueno, para dudas: Este fic es todavía antes de Before you Know, jeje. Las edades de los muchachos es de aproximadamente diez años. Esto es del universo de School Days, no estoy segura de cuantos capis tendrá, pero dado que Without a Limit ya está por terminar, me pondré enseguida a terminar Before you Know y este fic antes de continuar con la segunda temporada de School Days XD

Feliz Navidad! Y hoy sobre todo, feliz Noche Buena!


	2. Ataque

**.- A Christmas Carrot -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente a:_ Vegen Isennawa, Theo Goldsmith, adrifernan19, kaoryciel94, xilema95, y Diana Albatou.

_Thanks for reading!"_

**Capítulo II: Ataque**

La fría brisa soplaba con tranquilidad en la puerta de la iglesia quemada. L permanecía quieto, de espaldas a Ryuuzaki. Pensaba sobre cómo debía proceder ante la extraña invasión de aquel desconocido.

- Vamos, déjame mostrarte algo – insistía Ryuuzaki. Su buen humor comenzaba a influir en L.

- No te conozco.

- ¡Soy tu vecino! – reclamó Ryuuzaki admirado.

- Eso no prueba nada. Ni siquiera sé si es verdad.

- Hazme caso.

- Mágicamente me convenceré de hacerlo después. Por favor, apártate.

L estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta principal de la iglesia, cuando Ryuuzaki lo cogió de nuevo de la mano y esta vez lo jaló tan fuerte, que terminó arrastrándolo sin parar.

- ¡Oye! – protestó L intentando zafarse.

- ¡Quiero mostrarte algo! – justificó el otro entusiasmado.

Llegaron hasta un parque no muy lejos de la iglesia quemada, en donde se detuvieron finalmente. L se zafó bruscamente y trató de recuperar el aliento.

- Aquí – explicó Ryuuzaki, agitado también -. Voy a enseñarte algo.

L no dijo nada. Lo miró con frialdad. El otro muchacho se puso en posición de combate.

- Muy bien, golpéame – retó. L se confundió -. ¿Quieres hacerlo, no es así? Anda, ¡golpéame!

El pelinegro no hizo movimiento alguno, más algo en su rostro reveló que estaba sopesando cuidadosamente la idea.

- Bueno – suspiró el otro chico -. Si no tienes el valor de hacerlo, lo haré yo.

De pronto, Ryuuzaki avanzó con velocidad hacia él y lo derribó de un golpe seco al pecho. L cayó de espaldas sin aliento, sorprendido ante el ataque.

- ¿Qué rayos haces? – acusó más enfadado cuando se recuperó.

- Te estoy provocando.

Ryuuzaki se acercó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¿Vas a atacarme ahora?

L aceptó la mano a regañadientes. Consideró todas las opciones de opciones de ataque seguras, y se decidió por el que sería más veloz: Un puñete directo al rostro. Pero cuando se aventuró a lanzarlo, Ryuuzaki no sólo lo esquivó, sino que al hacerlo, giró de tal forma que acabó otorgándole una patada en donde él pretendía darle.

- ¡Oye! – reclamó de nuevo el pelinegro. Ryuuzaki se acercó a ayudarle con otra sonrisa.

- Estás bien, Danuve. Tenemos tiempo – expresó.

- ¿Tiempo para qué? – interrogó L disgustado mientras se frotaba la adolorida mejilla.

- Voy a enseñarte a pelear.

Esto sorprendió al pelinegro de sobremanera. ¿Quién era este tipo exageradamente abrigado que quería enseñarle a pelear?

- ¿Por qué lo harías? – inquirió inseguro.

- Porque veo el potencial en ti, y sé que tarde o temprano vas a necesitar saber defenderte solo.

- ¿Qué te hace que te dejaré instruirme? No confío en ti.

- Lo sé, pero eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo – aventuró Ryuuzaki sin desanimarse -. Poco a poco irás sabiendo más de mí, así como yo aprenderé también de ti.

- ¿Qué aprenderás de mí? – se interesó L.

- Ah, ya lo verás. Te propongo entonces practicar en este sitio todos los días por al menos dos horas.

- Debes estar soñando.

- No, no lo estoy.

Ryuuzaki adquirió súbitamente una seriedad aterradora a comparación de su acostumbrada sonrisa. Cuando advirtió su repentino cambio, se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada ante un estupefacto L.

- Tendrás que poner esfuerzo por tu parte. No será fácil, pero es posible.

L estaba seguro de que aquel muchacho estaba algo loco, no obstante, algo le impulsaba a darle una oportunidad. Quizás era la excusa perfecta para postergar su entrada a la iglesia quemada, o quizás simplemente se había aburrido de portarse como un niño bueno en cautiverio. La cuestión era también, que quería hacerlo. Quería aprender a luchar por cuenta propia. Un pequeño cambio a todo ese ambiente de ejercicio mental al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

- De acuerdo – accedió ante sorpresa del otro chico.

- ¡Ah, genial! – celebró Ryuuzaki sin darle tiempo a retractarse -. Comenzaremos mañana a esta misma hora. Nos reuniremos aquí mismo.

- Está bien.

- Y si tu abuelo te dice algo, pues, dile que estás aprendiendo un arte maravilloso – Ryuuzaki posó una mano sobre el hombro de L lleno de seguridad -: La capoeira.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Volví! Sé que este capi no es precisamente largo, pero la conti pronto. Tendrá cuatro capítulos como máximo, aunque creo que podría terminarlo ya en el siguiente.

Dejen comentarios! Recuerden que si escribo, lo hago para ustedes!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	3. Amistad

**.- A Christmas Carrot -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente a: __Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __Diana Albatou__ y __adrifernan19__._

_Thanks so much for reading!"_

**Capítulo III: Amistad**

A medida que pasaban los días, L conseguía conocer un poco mejor a Ryuuzaki. Dada la nieve que seguía cayendo, Ryuuzaki siempre acudía muy abrigado. Nunca se quitaba el gorro, no los googles, ni las botas, ni la enorme chamarra celeste claro. Lo único de lo que se había despojado eran sus guantes y la chalina gruesa. En alguna ocasión, Ryuuzaki le había preguntado el por qué no lo hacía, a lo que el chico había respondido con la simple frase de _es que tengo frío._ L no había insistido más, no era de su incumbencia de todas formas. Detalles acerca de él: L averiguó que Ryuuzaki efectivamente era su vecino, que vivía con dos padres tranquilos y que tenía una hermanita menor que vivía con sus abuelos en Japón. Ryuuzaki le había contado que su hermana estaba bajo cierto tratamiento médico que le exigía vivir con sus abuelos para recibir el tratamiento. No quiso revelarle más.

Las clases continuaron con regularidad, algunas con grandes progresos, otras con muy pocos. L había creído al principio que se encontrarían únicamente por una semana o dos, pero claramente no fue suficiente, de modo que las clases se extendieron hasta más de cuatro semanas. El pelinegro entonces comenzó a preocuparse puesto que dentro de dos semanas más se mudaría para ingresar a un nuevo colegio de prestigio. Esto desde luego no pasó desapercibido por Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó aquel lunes, luego de su práctica.

Ambos descansaban en los columpios, como solían hacer siempre. L no se animó a mirarlo, y permaneció con la vista gacha sin mecerse en el columpio.

- Supongo que debería decirte – admitió.

- ¿Decirme qué?

Si Ryuuzaki estaba meciéndose levemente, dejó de hacerlo.

- Voy a irme – informó L -. En dos semanas me mudaré a…

- No me lo digas – cortó Ryuuzaki. L se sorprendió. Ahora era Ryuuzaki quien miraba al suelo con tristeza -. Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

L no lo comprendía, aunque advirtió que algo punzaba en su pecho. Pronto lo invadió también una gran tristeza.

- Ryuuzaki – llamó en voz baja -. ¿Somos amigos?

El muchacho subió la mirada sorprendido. Lo pensó unos instantes hasta que sonrió como siempre.

- Sí, Danuve. Somos amigos – afirmó.

L se levantó del columpio y avanzó unos pasos. Sin voltearse le ofreció a Ryuuzaki hacer algo más mañana en lugar de practicar. No había volteado, porque estaba ligeramente sonrojado con la propuesta. Algo le decía que no se trataba de una amistad normal. Ryuuzaki accedió recuperando su alegría. Quedaron en verse al día siguiente en la esquina de una jugetería cerca de la Wammy's House.

Al llegar al orfanato, L tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago. Su tristeza se había duplicado, y de pronto sentía la necesidad de comunicarse con su nuevo amigo. Quillish notó distracción en él, y prefirió no comentar al respecto.

- ¿Seguro que tenemos que mudarnos? – preguntó inocentemente.

Quillish lo observó largo rato lleno de amor paterno, acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro.

- Sí, L. Me temo es necesario – respondió con calidez.

- Abuelo, no quiero mudarme – comenzó L sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a llorar -. Por favor, ¿no hay manera de quedarnos? Sólo un año más, abuelo. Por favor. Déjame quedarme.

Las lágrimas del casi adolescente conmovieron a su abuelo más de lo que pretendían conmover. Abrazó a su nieto con intensidad para disculparse, pues esa mudanza ya era un hecho seguro.

Al día siguiente, Ryuuzaki lo esperaba en su punto de encuentro fijado. Entraron a la juguetería con reacciones diferentes: Uno con cierto nerviosismo, y el otro con alegría plena. Vieron varios modelos de autos, robots, aviones, vaqueros. Todo lo que pudieran encontrar en una juguetería. Al final de la tarde, Ryuuzaki quiso hacerle un regalo de despedida, así que le compró un delicado conejo de peluche. L insistió en que no era necesario, pero lo aceptó de todas formas. Abandonaron la juguetería con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Su felicidad se veía incompleta.

- ¿Te parece practicar mañana igual que siempre? – preguntó tímidamente L. No quería admitir que le gustaba la compañía de aquel otro chico.

Ryuuzaki le sonrió con algo de pesadumbre. Se encontraban caminando hacia sus casas por una acera prácticamente desierta. De pronto L se vio acorralado por su amigo contra la pared.

- Te quiero – declaró Ryuuzaki sin aplicar demasiada fuerza para retener al pelinegro -. Y es porque te quiero que debo dejarte partir.

Una lágrima cayó sobre una de sus mejillas. L estaba estupefacto, jamás se habría imaginado a un chico tan positivo llorando. Tragó saliva sin saber muy bien qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Cuando abrió su boca para decir algo, Ryuuzaki lo besó. Fue algo rápido y suave, pero fue especial.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar – se disculpo Ryuuzaki liberándolo nerviosamente -. Te veo mañana, ¿sí? Por favor, perdóname.

Sin decir más, ni dar tiempo para más, Ryuuzaki partió corriendo rumbo contrario a su casa. L se quedó en medio de la acera, confundido. Al menos era un alivio saber que no era el único que sentía que esa relación era más que una simple amistad.

Cuando se encontraron al otro día, L planeaba decirle lo que sentía a su nuevo amigo, sin embargo éste no le dio tiempo.

- ¡Vamos a divertirnos como nunca ahora! – exclamó dirigiéndose a los juegos del parque.

Sin siquiera acercarse a los columpios, esa tarde la pasaron en pura diversión. Además de correr, dedicarse a pasar por todos juegos era realmente divertido y liberador. Ryuuzaki lo conducía por sobre resbalines, sube y bajas. Se trepaba por todos los pasamanos que podía, y giraba un par de vueltas en la enorme rueda. Volvía a subir por el resbalín para bajar por sus gradas, y de ahí se dirigía a atravesar los túneles por los que apenas cabía. Sí, era verdad: Ninguno seguía siendo un niño, pero tampoco llegaban a ser adolescentes. Mas aquello no les impidió hacer de todo mientras pudieran.

Para cuando se hubieron cansado realmente, el ocaso caía lentamente en la ciudad. L nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida…

- Te ha gustado, ¿no? – cuestionó Ryuuzaki mirando el firmamento. Ambos yacían vencidos de cansancio en el pasto.

- Sí, mucho. Gracias – reconoció L contemplando también el cielo.

- Es todo lo que quería.

Ryuuzaki se levantó entonces y se acomodó muy cerca de L, inclinándose sobre él para que sus narices rozaran.

- Por más lejos que te vayas, nunca te olvidaré.

- Yo tampoco voy a…

- Danuve, fue un placer haberte conocido – interrumpió. Luego besó por última vez al pelinegro.

Cuando se despidieron, L acordó de nuevo en verse al día siguiente. Ryuuzaki sólo había sonreído como respuesta. El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a sincerarse en ese momento, pero Ryuuzaki le pidió que no lo hiciera todavía. Que esperara el momento justo.

Al día siguiente, Ryuuzaki no apareció. L estuvo esperándolo por horas, mas nunca llegó. Esa semana terminó así, sin señales del abrigado muchacho. Tampoco había noticias de su familia en el edificio en el que vivían. Fue como si se hubieran desvanecido de la noche a la mañana.

Al inicio de su última semana en esa ciudad, acudió a Quillish para que lo ayudase a buscarlo. Toda la semana transcurrió sin noticias de su paradero.

El último día antes de mudarse, Quillish le preguntó si querría elegirse un nombre.

- Deberás ocultar el verdadero para pasar desapercibido – explicó serenamente -. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener en ese colegio?

L, quien observaba distraídamente los copos de nieve caer al otro de su ventana, sonrió levemente invadido por los recuerdos recientes.

- Quiero ser Ryuuzaki.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bien, espero les haya gustado este especial navideño XD Sé que no se mencionó la navidad, pero la época se refería un poco, jeje. Reitero que este fanfic es una extensión de School Days, perteneciendo al pasado que tuvo L antes de descubrir de Lance Lawliet y de conocer a Jack (Beyond Birthday). Es decir, que es justo antes de Before you Know.

Gracias por leer! Se cuidan mucho!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


End file.
